Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of remote control technologies, and in particular, to an electromagnetic remote control and a control method thereof.
Related Art
With the development of science and technology, household appliances such as televisions and air conditioners become more widely applied, and these household appliances are usually controlled by remote controls. However, all existing remote controls, whether universal remote controls or remote controls provided for household appliances, control a controlled electrical appliance by using keys on the remote controls. The remote controls need to be provided with multiple function keys, and therefore have a large volume and are difficult to carry.